Konoha musical?
by Sweeterthanlove
Summary: This song can be found on YouTube. I do not own any of this not even the song just felt like making it into a fic. Yep u read the title right I've taken random sings and had he ninja sing them... Weird huh? Wrong! It's funny as hell.
1. Chapter 1 Itachi killed his clan

-Itachi stared at Sasuke and smiled evilly and asked,"Do you want to know why I did it?" -Sasuke stared at him as almost expecting him to jump into song. -Itachi stood up and walked to where Sasuke stood and said," I'll sing it if you want." Sasuke said nothing. Itachi opened his mouth and started to sing. (This was never the way I planned Not my intention I got so brave, sword in hand Lost my discretion It's not what I'm used to But hey- I can only do this once I know that I have to Been planning for months .:~CHORUS~:. I killed my clan, and I liked it! Even if I was ordered by Anbu, I killed my clan just to try it! I hope my little brother don't mind it I did it for all the wrong reasons Just to fill a stupid love device I killed my clan and I liked it! I liked it! No, I don't even know your name It doesn't matter You're my experemental game For my Mangekyo It's not what good kin do Not how they should behave My sight gets so confused It's hard to see .:~CHORUS~:. I killed my clan, and I liked it! Even if I was ordered by Anbu, I killed my clan just to try it! I hope my little brother don't mind it I did it for all the wrong reasons Just to fill a stupid love device I killed my clan and I liked it! I liked it! Their moves were so predictable Soft skin, red blood, so cuttable They were all so damn gullible Too easy to deny it! Ain't no big deal, it's innocent I killed my clan, and I liked it! Even if I was ordered by Anbu, I killed my clan just to try it! I hope my little brother don't mind it It felt so wrong, it felt so right Just to fill a stupid love device I killed my clan and I liked it! I liked it!) Sasuke fell to his knees shivering after Itachi finished the song. -"I knew you'd understand little brother." Itachi said laughing. 


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke likes boys in uniform!

Sasuke stared at his classmates as he tuned the strange noises out by listening to hard metal rock on his dark blue iPod. Sakura stopped in front of him rambling on about how much she loved him and how cute their kids would be if they got married-you know that fangirl bullshit? He flicked her off and she ran off crying like usual but she would be back again telling him that she forgave him but he didn't listen. Just as soon as Awake and alive from skillet ended an up beat song started.. -What the fuck? He thought, Must be another one of Itachi's pranks He listen attentively, falling victim to it's hypnotic rhythm. (I like a boy in uniform (school uniform) I like a boy in uniform (school uniform) I like a boy in uniform (school uniform) I like a boy in uniform (school uniform) I walked past him and I gave him a wink he must think I am sexually impertinent and when I'd go lightly, I'd feel like a mint but does he really know me? do I really know him? I should have noticed it before he was a little too controlled my girlfriends said they saw the boy looking at the boys looking at the boys looking at the boys he likes a boy in uniform (school uniform) he likes a boy in uniform (school uniform) he likes a boy in uniform (school uniform) he likes a boy in uniform (school uniform) now I'm so sad, 'cause I loved him so but I think it's better to go with the flow and now I found my outlook isn't so narrow in lessons, I am dreaming of the girls that I know! I like a girl in uniform (school uniform) I like a girl in uniform (school uniform) I like a girl in uniform (school uniform) I like a girl in uniform (school uniform) but now I know that all it is is plenty more than hug and kiss and when I think of married bliss I'm looking at the girls looking at the girls looking at the girls! I like a girl in uniform (school uniform) I like a boy in uniform (school uniform) I guess not everything is uniform I wanna kiss everyone in uniform! I like a girl in uniform (school uniform) I like a boy in uniform (school uniform) I guess not everything is uniform I wanna kiss everyone in uniform!) Sasuke began running around the school kissing everyone in sight. -Oh damn, he thought as it ended,where the hell did that come from? He had just snapped from his trance and noticed fangirls passed out and anti Sasuke guys gagging. -Oh well, at least they know I'm bi and not gay. He thought with a smile. 


	3. Chapter 3 Cuz Ino's a blind!

Ino bounced around in her purple bikini as a whole lot of horny men looked as she passed by. The poor women that were on a date with over half of the men gave the stupid blonde the glare of death as she passed by. -"You all are just jealous I'm a blonde a B-L- I don't know!" Ino said at the women. They gave her a death stare that could kill a goat if possible. Someone turned on a radio and Ino sang along: (Because I'm a blonde, I don't have to think. I talk like a baby, and I never pay for drinks. Don't have to worry 'bout getting a man If I keep this blonde and I keep these tan, 'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah. 'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah. I see people workin, it just makes me giggle 'Cause I don't have to work; I just have to jiggle. I'm a blonde, B-L-O-N-D. I'm a blonde; don't you wish you were me? I never learned to read, and I never learned to cook. Why should I bother when I look like I look? I know lots of people are smarter than me, But I have this philosophy: So what? 'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah. I see girls without dates, and I feel so sorry for 'em, 'Cause whenever I'm around, all the men ignore 'em, 'Cause I'm a blonde, nyah, nyah, nyah. 'Cause I'm a blonde, nyah, nyah, nyah. They say that to make it, you need talent and ambition. Well, I got a TV show, and this was my audition: Umm ... okay ... what was it? ... umm ... Don't tell me ... Oh, yeah, okay. "Duck, Magnum, duck!" 'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah. 'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah. I took an IQ test, and I flunked it of course. I can't spell VW, but I gotta Porsche, 'Cause I'm blonde, B-L-I-N-D. 'Cause I'm a blonde; don't you wish you were me? [spoken] I just want to say that being chosen this month's Miss August Is, like, a compliment that I'll remember for as long as I can. Right now I'm a freshman in my fourth year at UCLA, But, my goal is to become a veterinarian 'cause I love children! 'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah. 'Cause were a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah. Girls think I'm snotty, and maybe it's true. With my hair and body, you would be too. I'm a blonde, B-L- ... I don't know! 'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah. 'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah. 'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah! ) -"But it's true I'm a blonde B-L-I-N-D!" Ino shouted as the song ended only proving the women's point. 


	4. Chapter 4 You're UGLY!

-Ino gagged as Sakura passed by. -"What is it Ino pig?" Sakura asked,"sick of yourself already?" -Ino laughed,"No, I'm sick of you." -"Ugh, you're so ugly!" -"I know you are but what am I?" -"A stupid blonde." -"One time I sung that song, one time!" Ino shrieked. -"Yeah, and I'm Kagome Higarashi!" (ino&sakura) U.G.L.Y. You ain't got no alibi you ugly Eh! Hey! You ugly [X4] (Ino) I saw you walking down the street just the other day (ino)I didn't see your damage from that far away (Ino) I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming (ino)You walked up to me with your buck teethe a gleaming (Ino) Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess (Ino) I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite dress (Ino) You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew (Ino) I don't mean to insult you (Ino) Oh wait! Yes I do. (sakura)Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould (Sakura) You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old (ino)When looks were handed out you were last in line (ino)Your face looks like where the sun don't shine (Sakura) Did you fall off a building and land on your head (Sakura) Or did a truch run over your face instead (Ino) There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill (Ino&sakura) You're ugly! (ino&sakura) U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X2] (sakura)What you really need is to wear a mask (sakura)And book that plastic surgeon fast - (Girl) (ino)You're scary - You're hairy I heard about you (Ino) You're the main attraction at the city zoo (sakura)You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab (sakura)When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cabH (Ino) (So funny) (Sakura) You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big (Sakura) And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig (Ino) Uncle Fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twin (Sakura) You can't disguise your googly eyes (sakura)In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize (Ino) Yo mama says you ugly - (ino&sakura) You ugly! (ino&sakura) U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X2] (Sakura) Get busy [X9] (Ino) Yo mam says your ugly (sakura)Get busy (Ino) Yo mam says your ugly (Sakura) Get busy (Ino) Yo mam says your ugly (Sakura) Get busy (ino&sakura) Your ugly! (ino&sakura) U.U.U.U. (Sakura) Now I feel like blondie (Ino&sakura) U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X2] (Sakura) Quasimodo (Ino) Camel breath (Sakura) Squarehead (ino&sakura) Ugly! (Ino) Chicken legs (sakura) Pig face (Ino) Chin like bubba (Ino&sakura) Ugly! (Sakura) Fish lips (Ino) Toad licker (Sakura) Poindexter (Ino&sakura) Ugly! (Ino) Spaghetti arms (Sakura) Limp butt (ino&sakura) Freak shown -ugly! (ino&sakura) U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X1] (ino&sakura) U.G.L.Y - (Ino) you could make an onion cry (ino&sakura) U.G.L.Y - (sakura)Like an alien chased by the F.B.I. (ino&sakura) U.G.L.Y [X6] U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly! 


	5. Chapter 5 Awake and alive

-Hinata stared at Naruto, her heart beating fast and hard. -Naruto looked at her too, thinking back on all the times he had to leave to save the world. (Naruto)I'm at war with the world And they try to pull me into the dark I struggle to find my faith As I'm slipping from your arms (hinata)It's getting harder to stay awake And my strength is fading fast You breathe into me at last (naruto)I'm awake, I'm alive Now I know what I believe inside Now it's my time I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life (Naruto)(Here, right now) (hinata)Right here, right now Stand my ground and never back down (naruto)I know what I believe inside I'm awake, and I'm alive (naruto)I'm at war with the world 'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul I've already made up my mind No matter what, I can't be bought or sold (hinata)When my faith is getting weak And I feel like giving in You breathe into me again (naruto)I'm awake, I'm alive Now I know what I believe inside Now it's my time I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life (Naruto)(Here, right now) (hinata)Right here, right now Stand my ground and never back down (Naruto)I know what I believe inside I'm awake, and I'm alive (naruto)Waking up, waking up Waking up, waking up Waking up, waking up Waking up, waking up in the dark (naruto and hinata)can feel you in my sleep In your arms, I feel you breathe into me Forever hold this heart that I will give to you Forever I will live for you (naruto)I'm awake, I'm alive Now I know what I believe inside Now it's my time I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life (Naruto)(Here, right now) (hinata)Right here, right now Stand my ground and never back down (Naruto)I know what I believe inside I'm awake, and I'm alive (naruto)Waking up, waking up Waking up, waking up Waking up, waking up Waking up, waking up Hinata looked deeply into Naruto's feeling fait but didn't. -"Hinata," He started,"I have something to say to you-" -"I do too," She said cutting his sentence off. -"I love you." They both said simultaneously. 


	6. Chapter 6 Bad boy

-Sakura stared at an old picture of Sasuke and sighed,"My only bad boy." Remember the feelings, remember the day My stone heart was breaking My love ran away This moment I knew I would be someone else My love turned around and I fell Be my bad boy, be my man Be my weekend lover But don't be my friend You can be my bad boy But understand That I don't need you in my life again Won't you be my bad boy, be my man Be my weekend lover But don't be my friend You can be my bad boy But understand That I don't need you again No I don't need you again You once made this promise To stay by my side But after some time you just pushed me aside You never thought that a girl could be strong Now I'll show you how to go on Be my bad boy, be my man Be my weekend lover But don't be my friend You can be my bad boy But understand That I don't need you in my life again Won't you be my bad boy, be my man Be my weekend lover But don't be my friend You can be my bad boy But understand That I don't need you again No I don't need you again -"Meh, I don't need that asshole." She said grinning as a tear escaped. 


	7. Chapter 7 Boulevard of broken dreams

-Shikamaru stared off at an empty road full of impossible dreams. It was a clean untouched road. -He began to walk down the unused boulevard of broken dreams . I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known Don't know where it goes But it's home to me and I walk alone I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk a... My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'Til then I walk alone Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah I'm walking down the line That divides me somewhere in my mind On the border line Of the edge and where I walk alone Read between the lines What's fucked up when everything's alright Check my vital signs To know I'm still alive and I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk a... My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'Til then I walk alone Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah Ah-ah, Ah-ah I walk alone I walk a... I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams Where the city sleeps And I'm the only one and I walk a... My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'Til then I walk alone... -Shikamaru stared at his wife(my OC from another story) and lightly smiled. It seemed that his dreams weren't broken and that no matter were he went his shadow and family would follow supporting him in everything he did. 


	8. Chapter 8 I need a hero?

-All Naruto has been doing for the past few months has been saving the village and Hinata that one time. - But he's had it! He needs a hero to save him from all this. (Naruto)I'm just a step away I'm just a breath away Losin' my faith today (Hinata)(Fallin' off the edge today) (Naruto)I am just a man Not superhuman (Hinata)(I'm not superhuman) (Naruto)Someone save me from the hate It's just another war Just another family torn (Hinata)(Falling from my faith today) (Naruto)Just a step from the edge Just another day in the world we live I need a hero to save me now I need a hero (Hinata)(save me now) (Naruto) I need a hero to save my life A hero'll save me(Hinata) (just in time) (Naruto)I've gotta fight today To live another day Speakin' my mind today(Hinata) (My voice will be heard today) (Naruto)I've gotta make a stand But I am just a man (Hinata)(I'm not superhuman) (Naruto)My voice will be heard today It's just another war Just another family torn(Hinata) (My voice will be heard today) (Naruto)It's just another kill The countdown begins to destroy ourselves I need a hero to save my life I need a hero just in time Save me just in time Save me just in time Who's gonna fight for what's right Who's gonna help us survive We're in the fight of our lives (Hinata)(And we're not ready to die) Who's gonna fight for the weak Who's gonna make 'em believe I've got a hero(Hinata) (I've got a hero) Livin' in me I'm gonna fight for what's right Today I'm speaking my mind And if it kills me tonight (Hinata)(I will be ready to die) A hero's not afraid to give his life A hero's gonna save me just in time I need a hero Who's gonna fight for what's right Who's gonna help us survive I need a hero Who's gonna fight for the weak Who's gonna make 'em believe I need a hero I need a hero A hero's gonna save me just in time -"Why didn't you say so?" Tsunade asked. "We could've figured something out." -"Really?" Naruto and Hinata chimed. -Tsunade-chan laughed,"No sillies." -"Shit!" 


	9. Chapter 9 Uchiha survivor

-Sasuke's life has been a total utter complete failure, well at least to him it is. To others he's a hot piece a hunk who's smart and cool- well to the fangirls it is- but deep down... Somewhere between happy, and total fucking wreck Feet sometimes on solid ground, sometimes at the edge To spend your waking moments, simply killing time Is to give up on your hopes and dreams, to give up on your... Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind So take a number, (who we are) stand in line We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are An obvious disinterest, a barely managed smile A deep nod in agreement, a status quo exile I shirk my obligations, I miss all your deadlines I excel at quitting early, and fucking up my life Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind So take a number, (who we are) stand in line We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day Everything always works out, I have never felt so fucking great All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day Everything always works out, I have never felt so great (Life isn't like this) (Life isn't like this) (Life isn't like this) (Life isn't like this) (Life isn't like this) Life isn't like this (Life isn't like this) Life isn't like this (Life isn't like this) Are we verging on an answer, Or fucking up our... Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind So take a number, (who we are) stand in line We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are (Who we are) It's what makes us who we are (Who we are) Makes us who we are (Who we are) It's what makes us who we are (Who we are) -"Oh get over it!" I shouted. "So what if you think your life is a fucking wreck? Move on pussy ass! Others have to sing! But nice job, you'll definitely singing again." -I could've sworn saw Sasuke smile just a tiny bit. 


	10. Chapter 10 Evil angel

-Gaara picked up a picture frame that sat on his office desk. -He missed the beautiful girl in the picture , which was not his sister. It was a picture of his ex-girlfriend. Hold it together, birds of a feather, Nothing but lies and crooked wings. I have the answer, spreading the cancer, You are the faith inside me. No, don't Leave me to die here, Help me survive here. Alone, don't remember, remember. [Chorus:] Put me to sleep evil angel. Open your wings evil angel. A-ah. I'm a believer, Nothing could be worse, All these imaginary friends. Hiding betrayal, Driving the nail, Hoping to find a savior. No, don't Leave me to die here, Help me survive here. Alone, don't Surrender, surrender. [Chorus] Oh. Fly over me evil angel. Why can't I breathe evil angel? [Chorus] Oh. Fly over me evil angel. Why can't I breathe evil angel? -"Awkward," I said," not what I expected but um yeah good song... May I suggest to throw the damn picture out before I decide not to give you another part?" -"Anything for you." He said monotonously. -I shuttered. 


	11. Chapter 11   Jiraiya the womanizer

-Tsunade-chan has had enough of Jiraiya and his perverted and womanizing ways. -"Oi, Tsunade-chan, care fir a free breast exam?" He asked, his face turning a slight pink. -Tsunade-chan growled and knocked his block off and then sent him flying! Superstar, where you from? How's it going? I know you got a clue what you?re doing You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here But I know what you are, what you are, baby Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em I know what you are, what you are, baby Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh, you?re a womanizer baby You, you-you are, you, you-you are Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer) Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are (You!) You got me goin' (You!) You're oh so charmin' (You!) But I can't do it (You!) You womanizer Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are (You!) You say I'm crazy (You!) I got your crazy (You!) You're nothing but a (You!) Womanizer Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy Who you are, that's just who you are, baby Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker To think that I would be a victim not another Say it, play it how you want it But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh, you?re a womanizer baby You, you-you are, you, you-you are Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer) Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are (You!) You got me goin' (You!) You're oh so charmin' (You!) But I can't do it (You!) You womanizer Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are (You!) You say I'm crazy (You!) I got your crazy (You!) You're nothing but a (You!) Womanizer Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah (Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer) It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl But I can't, 'cause we don't, you! Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh, you?re a womanizer baby You, you-you are, you, you-you are Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer) Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are (You!) You got me goin' (You!) You're oh so charmin' (You!) But I can't do it (You!) You womanizer Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are (You!) You say I'm crazy (You!) I got your crazy (You!) You're nothing but a (You!) Womanizer Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh, you?re a womanizer baby -I stood up and clapped,"love that song Tsunade-chan, and thank god you punched his ass into next week!" -She smiled and said," I've been doing this since we were twelve, I got used to it." -Jiraiya came out of nowhere and reached for me and Tsunade's boobs... We both knocked him into a coma. 


	12. Chapter 12 In the end

-Itachi stared at his younger brother and evilly grinned," even if you do kill me sasuke in the end it doesn't matter because I would've have won!" -"In your goddamn dreams!" Sasuke shouted. -"Imma get what I want either way!" (It starts with one) One thing I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme To explain in due time All I know time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away It's so unreal Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on but didn't even know Wasted it all just to Watch you go I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme To remind myself how I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so (far) Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me In the end You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter -Itachi fell to the floor,"see I told you I was gonna get what I wanted little brother." He fell quiet as his soul left his body and there was no life left in his pure black eyes. -I cried," Itachi you bastard I told you not to do it!" -"What do you care?" Sasuke asked. -"He was the best male singer you giant ass!" 


	13. Chapter 13 The last night

You come to me with scars on your wrist You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this I just came to say goodbye I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine But I know it's a lie. [Chorus:] This is the last night you'll spend alone Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, I'm everything you need me to be. Your parents say everything is your fault But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all I'm so sick of when they say It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine But I know it's a lie. [Chorus] The last night away from me [Bridge:] The night is so long when everything's wrong If you give me your hand I will help you hold on Tonight, Tonight. [Chorus] I won't let you say goodbye, I'll be your reason why. The last night away from me, Away from me. -"Wait, what do you mean this song has nothing to do with your damn lives?" I shouted standing up. -"Well.." Asuma and Kurenai said. -"Goddamn, this bitch is gonna die in a few months and you sing this song where Kurenai is all depressed? What the fuck?" -"I chose the song." Kurenai said. -"Boo! Get your lame asses off the stage!" 


	14. Chapter 14 Kyuubi monster

-Naruto has always felt like he didn't belong-only because he was a jinchuriki. -Everyone treated him like he had the plague or some kind of disease that could kill them if they ever made contact to him. The secret side of me, I never let you see I keep it caged but I can't control it So stay away from me, the beast is ugly I feel the rage and I just can't hold it It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls It comes awake and I can't control it Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end? I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster My secret side I keep hid under lock and key I keep it caged but I can't control it 'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end? I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I've gotta lose control, he something radical I must confess that I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster -"Naruto-nii-chan," I spoke," a very appropriate song especially for you!" -He smiled a goofy smile, scratched his head," heheh, you think so?" -"I don't think so, I know so!" 


End file.
